Un mundo blanco
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Final de "Un amor infernal". Ellos habían sentido diversas clases de amor y al final de todo habían conformado un mundo. Un mundo que no era perfecto pero en el que ambos podían vivir.
1. Envidia

Los sonidos de disfrute de las chicas del burdel se filtraban por las paredes de la estrecha habitación. A menudo, sobre todo durante las noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño, gustaba de separar mentalmente los sonidos provenientes de un placer real, de los fabricados para contentar a los clientes. La mayor parte, desde luego, caían en la última categoría..aunque existían ocasiones en las que, entremezclados en una red de mentiras y fabulaciones, podía descubrir destellos de un disfrute genuino. Esos momentos le generaban sentimientos encontrados. En cierto punto le agradaba que las jóvenes pudieran encontrar algún alivio en su difícil profesión pero también le traían el recuerdo de su incapacidad de obtener un goce para sí mismo. Hacía años que esa posibilidad había sido velada para él y entonces sus pensamientos se tornaban oscuros porque las envidiaba. Envidiaba el hecho de que ellas pudieran permitirse ser tocadas. Entonces ya no le importaba que se tratara de un trabajo, que no lo hicieran por placer y que sufrieran la mayor parte del tiempo, ellas poseían algo que a él se le había negado y eso era suficiente para envidiarlas.

Habría preferido otro lugar para residir. Alejarse de lo que ya jamás volvería a tener, habría resultado la alternativa más saludable. Sin embargo, en esa nueva guerra, solo ese tipo de lugares se ofrecían como hospicio para los extranjeros. Era curioso, dado que él no era extranjero, al menos no técnicamente, pero estaba acostumbrado a las confusiones de los humanos. De cualquier modo no tenía otra alternativa, y si quería colocar un techo sobre su cabeza en las frías noches de invierno, no le quedaba más que adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Cuando las noches se volvían interminables y el deseo se volvía uno con los sellos de su cuerpo, lo amaba y lo odiaba en partes iguales. Habían pasado años desde que el oni lo había marcado, pero las huellas que había dejado en él prevalecían con la intensidad de siempre. Gracias a ellas ningún humano se acercaba. Aunque lo desearan, simplemente no podían y eso lo dejaba solo.

Una soledad distinta, a la que debía adaptarse. Ya no recordaba como era vivir con ella..había estado demasiado tiempo siendo una posesión. El demonio que lo había tomado no le había permitido esa clase de soledad. Siempre acechando, recordándole tácitamente su presencia, volviéndolo confiado, temerario, sabiendo que nada podría lastimarlo, que esa criatura estaría continuamente ahí para reclamarlo. En aquel tiempo tampoco le importaba morir, siendo la muerte una liberación.

En la actualidad estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin él. Hacía notorios esfuerzos para reponerse, recordar la clase de kitsune que había sido antes de ser tomado pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Demasiados años, se decía y se odiaba porque se había vuelto una criatura insegura, temerosa de morir. No había vuelto a enfrentarse a los mononokes. Los horrores de la guerra los volvían más fuertes y él se encontraba inestable, cada vez más desconfiado de sus propias capacidades.

 _Él no volverá._

Se lo repetía siempre que podía. En la mañana, cuando el fuego de su cuerpo al fin cedía y podía pensar con claridad.

Solo había un motivo por el cual un demonio desestimaría un contrato de posesión.

 _Ha perdido interés._

Los años transcurridos le daban la razón. Durante ese tiempo, estaba seguro de que el oni había vuelto al mundo humano por motivos laborales. En ningún momento lo había buscado. Cada vez que llegaba a esa conclusión sentía como si un abismo poco a poco se formara en su vientre. Era un pensamiento rudo, que lo dejaba con un mal humor diario pero era lo único que podía matar los anhelos y las ansias que el demonio había creado.

Lo odiaba durante el día, al recordarse que no iba a volver, pero no podía evitar amarlo durante las noches, imaginando un sin fin de escenarios, que podrían haber sido y que finalmente no eran.

Hakutaku contó el dinero que le quedaba. Odiaba caer en esos burdeles del mundo humano, las chicas de ahí no tenían comparación alguna con los servicios de la maravillosa Daki. Pero ya le debía demasiado dinero y no podía darse el lujo de crear una crisis en el inframundo debido a su deuda, así que..

-Ni modo.- La bestia sagrada suspiró entrando al ruidoso establecimiento.

Se hallaba en la tercera o cuarta botella de sake cuando lo notó. Una presencia inhumana en el tumulto. Curioso, apartó la mano de las posaderas de la señorita que lo acompañaba y subió las escaleras guiado por la familiar energía.

El kitsune abrió su puerta antes de que él siquiera pudiese tocar. Algo en su expresión se iluminó para luego morir de nuevo. Hakutaku no pudo evitar pensar.

 _No es a mi a quien esperaba._

Aquella noche la bestia sagrada llegó tarde a su cabaña. Apenas entrado a su habitación manipuló con torpeza su celular y marcó adivinando los botones. La borrachera aún nublaba su juicio pero la conversación que había mantenido con el kitsune no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que..

-¡¿Acaso estas demente?! ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es..?- La voz de Hoozuki sonaba algo apagada debido al sueño, pero su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo irritado que estaba.

-Escuchame bien..escuchame, tu demonio..OH!- El celular había resbalado por su mejilla restándole contundencia a sus palabras. Hakutaku luchó para hallarlo entre las sábanas.

-Estas borracho...para variar, voy a colgar- El oni estaba por terminar la llamada, cuando pudo sentir la voz amortiguada del otro.

-Tú has seguido con tu vida, pues bien, te felicito... Él no. Hazte responsable por tus acciones.

Y con eso la llamada finalizó, Hoozuki desconocía si Hakutaku había cortado adrede o si se había desmayado en un coma alcohólico. Poco le importaba. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar


	2. Un pasado demasiado lejano

Fue despertado por el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza. Al principio no entendió..Momotaro no solía entrar de esa manera y menos si acudía a su habitación. El portazo resonaba en su cabeza con dolorosos redobles. _Jamás volveré a beber_. Se decía, aunque a esas alturas ni el mismo se lo creía. En el instante en que fue arrancado de su lecho por un furioso oni supo que no se trataba de su empleado sino de una presencia por demás indeseada.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! ¡Es mi día libre!- Balbuceó Hakutaku al tiempo que intentaba deshacerse del agarre de acero de Hoozuki.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Que en mi día libre tengo todo el derecho de..

-¡No me refería a eso!- Señaló el demonio al tiempo que sentía su paciencia estrecharse cada vez más- Quiero decir con lo que dijiste anoche.- Al notar la cara de genuino desconcierto del otro lo zarandeó un poco.- ¡Piensa bien Hakubuta! Recibí tu llamado esta madrugada. Dijiste algo sobre él. Dijiste que no había podido seguir con su vida. ¿Qué significa eso?

Hakutaku palideció. Su mente gradualmente comenzaba a enfocarse. Recordaba algunos retazos de la conversación con el kitsune y también vagamente el llamado realizado. Ahora que veía la reacción que había provocado en el oni se sentía un completo idiota, pero en ese momento le había parecido completamente necesario. Dio una rápida mirada a la puerta para asegurarse que estuviera cerrada.

\- Voy a decírtelo, pero antes debes soltarme.

Hoozuki aflojó el agarre y se alejó unos pasos para observarlo con su inexpresividad habitual. El farmacéutico sonrió internamente, relajándose. A puertas cerradas su relación cambiaba. Era curioso. Ante la mirada de otros se comportaba especialmente violento, pero cuando estaban a solas era extraño que recurriese a la violencia física y en ocasiones hasta podían llegar a entablar conversaciones medianamente decentes. No podía evitar que ese comportamiento le recordase a un pasado ya demasiado lejano. Un pasado en el cual ambos habían sentido cierta fascinación por el otro, al punto que los límites de su relación se habían tornado difusos.

En la actualidad ninguno tocaba ese tema. Como si ese pasado perteneciera a otros..a otros que habían intentado, que habían probado y que habían fracasado.

-¿Y bien? ¿ Vas a decírmelo o voy a tener que esperar a que todo el Jigoku se congele?

Hakutaku lo observó un momento. Aún no comprendía por qué buscaba involucrarse tanto. Los asuntos de ese demonio no le concernían. Tal vez, en algún momento..pero ya no. Le habría gustado tener su capacidad para sobreponerse a todo, para concentrarse en su trabajo y no dejar que las emociones se interpusieran. Quizás él no podía entenderlo porque esa era una habilidad exclusivamente demoníaca..

-Realmente te interesa ¿Verdad?.- Era posible que la resaca hablara por él, llevándolo a lugares que por lo general prefería evitar.

Hoozuki cruzó los brazos. Algo en su postura se había vuelto defensivo. Frunció el ceño mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Si- Finalmente respondió al cabo de un ía analizar a dónde se proponía llegar con su pregunta.

Algo muy dentro de Hakutaku se marchitó, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de inesperado alivio lo invadía.

Un gesto de confusión cruzó el semblante del oni al notar el cambio en la bestia sagrada, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por su acostumbrada neutralidad.

-Usaste los sellos demoníacos en él, lo marcaste como tu propiedad, ibas a hacerlo firmar un contrato de posesión..pero finalmente no lo hiciste. Ahora no es tuyo pero tampoco puede ser de nadie más.- Hizo una breve pausa- Está solo, increíblemente solo y así permanecerá hasta que no termines tu trabajo..decide que vas a hacer o la muerte decidirá por ti- Concluyó, sintiendo la pesada mirada del oni sobre sí.

Hoozuki permaneció de pie frente a él sin moverse. Por un momento pareció que iba a preguntar algo pero luego se arrepintió. No era necesario, había comprendido. Estaba a punto de salir cuando de pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

\- Cuando dijiste que no lo lastimara en aquella ocasión. ¿Acaso yo te he..?- _Dañado._ Pensó pero no lo dijo. No sabía si podría tolerar la respuesta. Porque una cosa eran sus constantes peleas y rencillas físicas y otra cosa era el haberlo dañado de esa forma. De una manera en que solo un demonio podía dañar. Que formaba una herida interior difícil de sanar y que solía producirse cuando alguien intentaba acercarse demasiado.

Hakutaku no respondió inmediatamente, volviendo el silencio un lapsus infinito. En ese instante recordó las noches en vela, la cercanía de su cuerpo, las palabras no dichas, los intensos desacuerdos..y el final. Siempre el final. Cuando habló lo hizo con su habitual tono despreocupado.

\- Recuerda que tienes hasta la mañana del tercer día- Y luego agregó con un tono más sombrío.-Luego todo acabará.


	3. Menos

Había salido un momento por suministros. En el trayecto, optó por detenerse un momento para observar los destellos que el atardecer arrancaba en el perezoso oleaje. Era un instante que se guardaba para él. La brisa marina, la inmensidad del mar, el sonido de la marea acariciando la costa..le recordaban que a pesar de que el mundo humano era un caos, aún había cosas que prevalecerían siempre.

No solía salir mucho. Los soldados, cada vez más ansiosos por conseguir hombres para el frente, procuraban reclutarlo cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Él los evadía, utilizaba sus trucos para escabullirse ante la primera distracción. Ya había hecho suficiente por aquella guerra humana, la había aplazado unos años. No podía hacer más...aunque quisiera.

Cuando regresó, él ya se encontraba allí. Como si se tratara de parte del mobiliario, en la habitación estaba su cama, la pequeña mesa, la estrecha ventana y él. No sintió su presencia hasta que ya se encontró dentro del cuarto y eso lo alarmó porque se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto sus instintos se habían oxidado.

Lo saludó con una cortés reverencia. No estaba seguro de qué sentir o qué pensar. El demonio dueño de sus pensamientos durante tantos años, de repente se presentaba en la precariedad de su habitación de burdel y él no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué. Si se tratara de alguna de sus frecuentes fantasías él sabría por qué. En ese caso, el oni habría venido para reclamarlo, para tomarlo y finalmente llevarse lo que era suyo. Sin embargo ese escenario no estaba en su mente. Era real..tan real como la mirada desprovista de emoción del ser frente a él.

-Ha pasado..tiempo- _Demasiado_. Le habría gustado decir. Pero no habría significado nada para Hoozuki. Era demasiado tiempo para una criatura como él, que debía vivir en ese plano. Demasiado para soportar el fuego de la carne, para erosionar su mente de preguntas, para vivir solo de recuerdos..

-En efecto- Dijo el oni, y cruzó sus piernas sobre la silla sin dejar de observarlo con fijeza.

El boticario tenía dificultades para sostener su mirada. Hacía tanto que ya nadie lo miraba de esa forma..con intensidad, con firmeza. Los sellos cosquilleaban débilmente sobre su piel como si fueran conscientes de la cercanía de su creador. Para distraerse colocó los alimentos traídos sobre la mesa y se dispuso a preparar té.

Bajo su fachada de estudiada calma, ardía la ansiedad y por un minuto sintió la nostálgica sensación de estar a punto de enfrentarse a un mononoke. Su mente era un remolino de preguntas, deseos y sentimientos encontrados. Mientras servía la bebida en las tazas, aún no podía decidir si la visita del oni lo alegraba o lo enfurecía. Lo odiaba durante el día y lo amaba durante las noches. Inconscientemente desvió su vista a la ventana para ver el sol perderse en el horizonte.

-Puedo preguntar ¿A qué se debe el inesperado placer?- Tal vez su interior fuese un caos, pero él no perdería la compostura jamás. Sabía como hablar cuando se hallaba inseguro, las palabras estaban de su lado. La cortesía y la amabilidad también eran sus armas.

-Algo..hay algo diferente en ti.- Hoozuki no pareció haber escuchado su pregunta, concentrado en un hilo de pensamiento que verbalizaba en voz alta- Pareces menos..-Y ahí se detuvo. No dijo más. Tal vez porque vio que algo en el semblante del kitsune se oscurecía.

 _Menos_. Pensó el vendedor. Claro que veía menos. _¿Menos seguro? ¿Menos poderoso? ¿Menos completo?_ Su plan lo había dejado en ese estado. Era libre..pero era menos. Porque ese demonio había sido amputado de él. Como una extremidad que ya no sirve, lo había sacado de su vida pero no se había ido solo. Para cuando pudo lograrlo ya era parte de él y matarlo había tenido sus consecuencias. Se sentía un hipócrita, durante tanto tiempo había tratado de alejarlo..solo para querer ser presa de otro demonio.

El oni decidió no seguir. Elevó la taza hasta sus labios, decidiendo que lo mejor era ir al punto que lo había llevado a visitarlo.

-He venido a quitarte los sellos.

Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación con la monotonía que lo caracterizaba. Sin inflexiones, sin acentuarlas. Ese tono que era adecuado para leer informes, informar de estadísticas, referirse a estatutos o dirigirse a autoridades. No, para frases que podían cambiar la vida de alguien.

El boticario sintió como si el abismo que se había creado en su vientre luego de tantos años de esperarlo, se llenase de un contenido sórdido, pesado. En efecto, no había venido a reclamarlo. Lo había intuido pero aún así la contundencia de la realidad lo afectaba. No había venido para tomarlo, para completarlo con su presencia sino para quitarle...aún más.

-¿Disculpa?- Depositó la taza sobre la mesa. Sus manos comenzarían a temblar y no quería terminar arruinando una de las pocas posesiones que le quedaban.

-Hakutaku me informó de su encuentro. No suelo coincidir con esa bestia en muchas cosas, pero debo admitir que en este caso tiene la razón. Lo más sensato es dejarte ir...

El demonio seguía hablando pero él se había quedado detenido en una frase "Dejarlo ir." _¿A dónde querría ir?_ Él ya no tenía un lugar. Había encontrado un lugar hace mucho tiempo, en las caricias del demonio que se encontraba frente a él. Pero éste ya no lo quería..quería dejarlo ir. Esos sellos eran lo único que lo había mantenido conectado a él. Esas marcas de propiedad que tanto había odiado. Si las retiraba podría volver a su vida de placeres mundanos, de entregarse a cualquiera, de satisfacer sus deseos..

-No.

-¿No?-Hoozuki estaba perplejo.

-No-Volvió a reiterar el boticario, aunque sabía que su decisión era dura.

-Pensé que los odiabas.- El oni se encontraba algo perdido..ni en mil años habría esperado esa respuesta.

-Los odio. Porque me recuerdan que has perdido el interés en mi y que ya no volverás.-Respondió el vendedor y decidió que si iba a perderlo al menos sería sincero con lo que le pasaba- Pero prefiero la tortura del constante recordatorio de tus marcas a una vida eterna sin tu contacto.

El demonio se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Poco a poco le iba dando sentido a los acontecimientos. Error. El kitsune estaba en un error...Pero entonces lo que había visto en el limbo. No encajaba. A menos que...Hoozuki, finalmente alcanzó una conclusión. Entonces él no lo sabía.


	4. Un mundo blanco

_Una conocida sensación lo invadió. Si bien hacía tiempo que ya no la percibía, más específicamente desde que se había alejado del kitsune, podía reconocerla sin temor a equivocarse. El deseo había despertado nuevamente en él tras escuchar sus palabras._

 _Prefería sus sellos..._

 _Optaba por..._

 _Tortura..._

 _La prefería antes que.._

 _Lo prefería a él._

El deseo de posesión crecía y él debía utilizar toda su capacidad para concentrarse porque en ese momento había cosas más importantes. Cosas que debía aclarar antes que...

*

El kitsune se levantó de repente dirigiéndose a la ventana. Había sido un movimiento abrupto, como si algo de repente lo quemara.

El boticario respiraba hondo. Necesitaba, aire, tomar distancia. Los sellos habían comenzado a arder y él no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar. Afuera la luna era ocultada por una capa de nubes. Tal vez, al día siguiente llovería. Se dio ánimos. Si, pensar en otra cosa era lo mejor, pensar en las nubes, en la tormenta, en..

Sintió la presencia del demonio detrás de sí y ya no lo logró. En ese instante los años de espera se convirtieron en un peso sobre su espalda y lo tumbaron de rodillas frente a él. Frente a quien había iniciado el fuego en su cuerpo. Hoozuki era el responsable de todo..era su tormento y al mismo tiempo era quien podría brindarle algún alivio a su deshecho cuerpo. Pero..

 _¿Cómo pedirle misericordia al mejor de los torturadores infernales?_

No podía. Un pensamiento absurdo. La desesperación amenazaba con tomar lo que quedaba de su racionalidad.

Sus manos. Si iba a dejarlo no podía pedir que sus manos lo acariciaran. Habría sido tan feliz con un roce, un simple roce que aplacara la intensidad que sentía. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de sus manos, que no tenía que hacer más que inclinar su cabeza para..

Su mano estaba en su mejilla. Una mano fría, inclemente..apenas apoyada contra él. Le recordaba a aquellos días en la cabaña. En aquel momento no había sentido ningún impedimento para demandar caricias. En su forma de bestia era puro instinto. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez él era..

Uno de los dedos del oni rozó casi imperceptiblemente la comisura de sus labios y eso fue lo que terminó por desarmarlo. Las marcas de posesión gritaban en su cuerpo y él se alejo porque sentía que se quemaba. Tenía que desprenderse de la ropa que lo cubría, del obi, del kimono..obstáculos. Todos eran obstáculos entre él y su deseo. Apenas si llegaba a retirarse una prenda, seguía por otra hasta que todas terminaron formando una pequeña pila en el suelo. Se dejó caer sobre ellas sabiendo que las arruinaría, pero ya no le importaba. Él necesitaba. Necesitaba tanto...

 _Si, eso..Solo eso._

Su mirada era suficiente. Aquella mirada sobre él le bastaba. Ya nadie lo miraba, ya nadie reparaba en él de esa forma, estaba solo..tan solo. Pero en ese instante Hoozuki lo miraba. De pie frente a él, veía los efectos de su larga tortura.

Un deje de irracionalidad lo asaltó y entonces fue que sintió un oscuro orgullo crecer en su interior, porque repentinamente se dio cuenta que la desesperación que lo invadía era su obra, su producto terminado. Ni siquiera tenía que usar sus manos para recorrerse. De hecho, había procurado no ía que enseñarle la perfección de su accionar porque todo en él rogaba por ser una posesión y ese era su mérito. Solo un demonio con una gran habilidad habría podido lograr que un kitsune Zenko, quien tenía una clara misión, arrojara todo por la borda por la promesa de ser tomado.

Los sellos duplicaron la intensidad de su reclamo y entonces él arqueó su espalda exponiendo su vientre, como si de esa forma el demonio supiera del vacío que había creado en é ía que mostrarle antes de que se marchara para siempre..si había venido a quitarle entonces tenía darle algo. Lo hizo dos, tres veces, sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba, tenía que seguir, tenía que hacerle saber...hasta que todo terminó.

Sus sentidos percibían que los sellos seguían ardiendo, tal vez producto de la proximidad del demonio, pero él ya no podía más. Afortunadamente su percepción se hallaba nublada y le permitía un momento para pensar sin el constante reclamo de su cuerpo. Poco a poco la coherencia volvía a su mente.

Se encontraba en una habitación barata de burdel, sin poder cazar mononokes, escondiéndose de una guerra que lo sobrepasaba, inseguro de morir. Estaba empapado en sudor y restos de su esencia sobre su ropa arruinada, frente a un demonio que ni siquiera lo había tocado y que se marcharía llevándose lo único que lo había motivado a vivir.

Tuvo que colocar sus antebrazos frente a su rostro porque la realidad era demasiada para tolerarla y si algo podía guardarse para él, era que no lo viera llorar.

\- Vete- Le dijo con un nudo en su garganta- Pero no me quites esto, no me quites...- Pronto, cuando su cuerpo se recuperara, volvería a sentir que los sellos nuevamente lo reclamaban y tal vez ese fuese su consuelo para no pensar.

Inmediatamente sintió la lengua del oni sobre sí. Su respiración se detuvo, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y que las lagrimas dejaban de fluir. La lengua del demonio recorría sus piernas, la cara interna de sus muslos, la sentía detenerse sobre los restos aún húmedos de su esencia..él no entendía por qué Hoozuki no retiraba las marcas, por qué su cálida lengua estaba nuevamente sobre su piel, por qué ahora rozaba su intimidad para súbitamente perderse en su interior. Era tan cálido, y de pronto él ya no estaba vacío y las lagrimas volvían a caer pero esta vez no era angustia lo que denotaban...

No comprendía qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión o si efectivamente iba a cambiar de opinión. Pero no importaba, porque en ese lapso Hoozuki estaba sobre él, en él, y los sellos volvían a producir su efecto.

*

Hoozuki lo observaba recuperarse. Estaba a su lado sobre ese mar de color que acentuaba la blancura de su piel. No había podido evitar volver a marcarlo. El pulso de un alma que anhelaba ser poseída era irresistible, incluso para un demonio como él.

Había creído que alejarse era la mejor opción. Que ambos siguiesen su camino como si nada hubiera pasado era una solución infantil, pero la que había pensado más adecuada.

En aquel tiempo pensó que lo manipulaba, que se entregaba a él sin reparos porque buscaba una ansiada liberación. Al presentarle el contrato de posesión tuvo la certeza de hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo firmar..después de todo, había luchado por él y se lo había ganado. Sin embargo, ese demonio lo había reconocido como a un igual y eso había traído el miedo y las dudas. ¿En verdad él era así? Ambos lo amaban, como solo los demonios podían amar...en ese caso ¿Él tendría el mismo final?. ¿Sería odiado al punto de intentar destruirse solo para arrancarlo de su interior? No quería eso...no quería lastimarlo. Ya había lastimado antes y no buscaba volver a hacerlo..no le apetecía ese tipo de dolor. Así que había elegido olvidarlo, centrándose en el trabajo...en eso era bueno. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

A la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos se había percatado de que el kitsune no sabía del amor que el otro demonio le profesaba. No sabía de su devoción..él lo había visto todo en su mirada. Una mirada que hablaba de posesión pero también de cuidado y de entrega.

-Debes entender que no voy a poder amarte..no de la forma en que necesitas.-Hoozuki hablaba mientras peinaba el desordenado cabello de su compañero.-Tienes que saber que voy a lastimarte, aunque no lo desee. Está en mi naturaleza y no puedo cambiarlo.

-Lo sé- Admitió el boticario. Recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con la bestia sagrada.  
"Hoozuki es diferente." Le había dicho. "No nació siendo un demonio, así que quizás en algún punto pueda amarte..pero será un camino difícil y tal vez estés siglos juntando las migajas de lo que podrías interpretar como cariño, pero no estarás seguro y en última instancia nunca dejarás de ser un objeto para él." Había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando se refería al oni y había comprendido que hablaba desde una experiencia propia.

-Aún así...a pesar de todo.- Se inclinó sobre él con lentitud buscando sus labios. Se besaban y ese gesto era más que un beso, era una aceptación, una promesa, era un tal vez y una esperanza compartida. Porque ambos apostaban, y mientras la humedad de sus bocas se encontraba, sentían que, de algún modo, algo en ellos cambiaba para adaptarse a una nueva realidad.

En ese instante, Hoozuki sintió que necesitaba recorrer nuevamente ese mundo blanco.

En ese mundo, el amor entre un demonio y un kitsune era posible, porque allí él no era temido y era aceptado a pesar de lo que era y a pesar de cómo era. Porque a partír de ese día, ese siempre sería su lugar.

Unas horas después, el oni sacó un contrato de entre sus cosas y se arrodilló frente al rendido kitsune, quien aún se encontraba tendido sobre sus ropas. Éste se incorporo apenas y luego de leerlo sonrió. Asintió levemente y tomó la pluma que le era ofrecida.

Eso era todo.

Esa mañana, ambos salieron juntos de aquel lugar. Las nubes oscurecían el cielo y amenazaban con una pronta tormenta. En ese trance el viento abrió un claro entre las nubes y el sol iluminó el mar y las casas. _Había cosas que prevalecerían siempre_ , pensó el boticario. Continuó avanzando pero Hoozuki no lo seguía. Se había quedado detenido observando como el viento diseminaba las nubes. Estaba a punto de preguntar pero no pudo..

De un momento a otro, el mundo se había vuelto blanco. Por quince segundos no hubo más que blanco y todo fue hermoso.

Cuándo la explosión se disipó ya no quedaban rastros del burdel, ni de los edificios ni de sus habitantes. Un silencio de muerte se había adueñado de la ciudad y el único sonido que prevalecía era el del mar acariciando la costa.

Fin

N. de A: Datos históricos extraídos de Wikipedia:

" Durante la mañana del 9 de agosto de 1945, el B-29 _Bockscar_ , transportó el arma nuclear llamada _Fat Man_ con la intención de lanzarla sobre Kokura como blanco principal y Nagasaki como objetivo secundario.

Cuando llegaron a Kokura, la ciudad estaba cubierta en un 70 % por nubes, que la oscurecí media mañana los dos B-29 "Bockscar" y "Great Artiste" llegaron puntuales sobre Nagasaki. Pero como había ocurrido en Kokura, la ciudad estaba completamente cubierta por las nubes y no era visible. Durante un rato estuvieron dando vueltas con la esperanza de que el cielo quedase despejado, aunque no fue posible. A las 11:00 se dió orden de regresar al avión, entonces, justo cuando el "Bockscar" se disponía a irse, el bombardero Kermit Beahan que observaba por la mirilla avisió de un pequeño hueco entre las nubes por donde se distinguían algunos edificios de Nagasaki. Sin dudarlo, el "Bockscar" hizo una rápida maniobra de aproximación y a las 11:01 se desprendió de su bomba atómica "Fat Man", la cual cayó velozmente en picado."


End file.
